


Nesting

by RustyAce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Lance, M/M, Nesting, Omega!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyAce/pseuds/RustyAce
Summary: Lance paused, eyes roaming over the omega as he thought things over. "Are you sure?" he asked after some time. "I'm not an alpha."Keith's eyes softened at the statement. "I know."





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, an omegaverse fic that has no sex. Started this three months ago, but just finished it up today after I watched season 3. Also I figure that Lance would have experience helping his siblings, so he knows how to build a nest.

"Lance, what are you-"

"Nuh-uh-uh," Lance shushed the omega, pushing Keith down so he was laying down on the beta's bed. "Stay right there. I have just the thing to cure you."

Keith snorted in disbelief, but decided to stay put. It wasn't like he had any choice in the matter seeing as Lance had an eye on him while he stumbled around his room, flinging his belongings on the floor. The beta seemed to be looking for specific items to "cure" him, giving a pleased hum every time he found something satisfactory to his wishes. Besides, the omega was curious to see if Lance was telling the truth or not.

All day the red paladin had been nervous for who knows what reason. The previous night he had difficulty falling asleep, which led to him tossing and turning throughout the night and a poor-quality rest, as he only fell asleep a few hours before breakfast. Breakfast was just as bad, and his glaring nearly led poor Hunk to tears. Hours of training did little to calm his nerves and it was only during his break of patrolling the castle that Lance had swooped in and drug him to his room to calm down.

During the time Lance was searching his room, which had then been extended to his attached bathroom, which puzzled Keith but then he decided to rule that under how strange his beta companion was, the omega took Lance's bed as his own. Shoes, jacket, belt and gloves came off as Keith made himself comfortable, with the excuse that if he didn't do so now he would have Lance chewing his ear off. The paladin rolled onto his stomach, face burrowing deep into the pleasantly clean, blue sheets that he was laying on. Fingers curled into the soft fabric as tension slowly left Keith's shoulders. With his face hidden from sight, it gave him a feeling of being alone and a soft rumbling emitted from his chest.

The sound of the room's door opening woke Keith from his stupor and his eyes flew open. The soft rumbling was quickly replaced by a startled chirp that left the omega cursing. Of all the places he could have chosen, he picked Lance's room to let his guard down enough to start to purr! He gave a soft moan that was muffled by the blue paladin's pillow, wishing himself to oblivion.

"Ah, sorry for the wait," Lance's voice broke through his mental cursing. "I had to search the castle, but I think I have everything!"

A pile of objects thrown onto him cut off his sigh of relief that Lance wasn't originally in the room, and he gave a growl as he tried to get up. "What the-"

"Nope, nah-uh," Lance pushed the omega back down. "Don't get up, you looked comfortable there and that'll help cure you."

Puzzled, Keith stayed put and let the beta do his thing, deciding to bury his face into Lance's pillow again. More and more things were piled on top of him, which only confused him more as each time Lance put another armful of objects the weight on his back seemed not to increase as much as the omega thought it would. It was only after everything was on the bed with him and Lance started to organize the objects did Keith realize what they were.

Soft fabric, softer than Lance's sheets, were rubbing against his arms in a pleasant way that left the inner omega in him purr in pleasure. Lance, the only beta on the ship and in their pack, had brought him nesting material. His heart thumped wildly as he slowly unhid his face, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

The beta was humming to himself as he arranged the multitude of fabrics to a passable nest on top of him, tongue sticking slightly out as he gave his entire attention to his task. Keith could feel the soft, yet firm, touches as Lance placed and fixed the fabrics in an arrangement that seemed to cover the entire bed, and the omega felt the rumbling in his chest return.

In the usual case with nesting, the omega's alpha was the one who brought gifts of fabric and soft animal plushies, and usually the omega would build their own nest with the supplied materials that their alpha gave them. But this, Keith concluded as he relaxed under the nest that Lance made, wasn't so unpleasant. By the time Lance had finished building the nest, Keith had relaxed back into the bed, an audible purr emanating from his chest.

The beta looked relieved that Keith hadn't stormed off in a fit of rage during the building process. Keith noticed through tired eyes as Lance seemed to puff up in pride as he looked upon his handiwork and the pleased omega under it. Keith's inner omega preened at the attention, and his purring grew louder that the red paladin knew the other could hear it by now, if he didn't already.

"Lance," the omega said, his voice slightly distorted from the purring.

That seemed to have startled the beta, as he laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. "Ah, right, well," Lance spoke loudly. "That seemed to calm you down. No more jitteriness, yeah?"

"Yeah," Keith hummed in confirmation. "Thanks."

Lance seemed to light up at that. "No problem, buddy! I'll just leave you alone so you can-"

A sharp, concerned whine froze both Keith and Lance, wide eyes staring into each other. The omega reddened as he realized that he was the one who made the sound.

"Keith?" Lance questioned softly, stepping closer.

"You don't have to go," Keith blurted out. The thought of Lance leaving made him uncomfortable. It wasn't as if Lance was his alpha, heck he was clearly a beta if his scent said anything about him, but having the one who made him feel safe leave made his heart pump wildly as if he would become unsafe the moment he left. His hands balled up as he stared into Lance's eyes, willing him not to leave.

Lance paused, eyes roaming over the omega as he thought things over. "Are you sure?" he asked after some time. "I'm not an alpha."

Keith's eyes softened at the statement. "I know."

The two continued to gaze at each other after that. Keith's eyes never left the beta's face, as the other's flicked back and forth as if he was looking for an adequate place to enter the nest. After a few minutes Keith huffed in exasperation at Lance's obvious hesitance of ruining his "masterpiece" and lifted the fabric enough to allow Lance to squeeze in.

With a raised eyebrow from the omega and a nervous "Oh! Right!" from the beta, Lance carefully entered the nest. After a few moments of arranging themselves to a comfortable position, as Lance's bed was far too small for the two of them, the two settled into a comfortable silence, the only sound being Keith's purrs.


End file.
